


Matched

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drabble, M/M, Squick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-12
Updated: 2004-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 00:14:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18435050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It's gross.





	Matched

Chapped skin slid roughly over old, flakes sticking in the sweat between the shallow grooves of wrinkles. A serpentine tongue flicking across a swollen one, colliding in a most delicate and naive manner. Glinting red meets sparkling blue exchanging acknowledgement of the upcoming deed. Nimble fingers tracing across slow ones, moving onward. Clothing eagerly discarded from one and lifted up on the other. Taciturn meanderings over aged form, searching for undiscovered territory. Finding sticky sweet release smeared on tip of thumb. A sharp thrust against a small puckered anus and tears flow from red, mixing with bittersweet enjoyment from blue.

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge: First kiss ending in tears


End file.
